Larry-Boy! A Live Adventure
Larry-Boy! A Live Adventure! is the first live show based on Larry-Boy! The plot is about Nibblet/Melinda (depending on the version) going to a party for Fibs. A coupon for the new version was included with the BK Kids Meals for Larry-Boy Star Connection (which is the longest running Kid's Meal in GuruGuru history, due to a new law that does not allow Kids Meal toys for PG-13 movies to be given out, claiming that it would make minors be able to see the movie.) Two versions were shown of this show. The first one had Nibblet go to the Fib party, while the second one had many changes, with Melinda (the human character from Larry-Boy Star Connection) replacing Nibblet. First Version (November 6th 2010-May 31, 2011) Maid Merry hosts the show and tells the story. Nibblet is invited to a party for the Fibs, with the Big Fib claiming that if she goes, there will be a surprise. Rainbow Fib gets angry, so she decides to protect Nibblet. The small size of her may be helpful, so no one can see her. Everyone is sent the message that the party Nibblet attends could be unsafe and she could get eaten by the Fibs. Maid Merry tells the audience that they should help Larry-Boy save Nibblet. She talks to Rainbow Fib, and Rainbow Fib informs everyone to take out their "Hero Light" as they try to save Nibblet. The Rumor Weeds look for Nibblet in a musical number. We hear a scream at the end. After this, intermission begins. Nibblet has made it to the party, but she sees it is crowded. She thinks it is going to be great. The Fibs have a machine which can make them control everyone Maid Merry tells the audience that the machine might cause everyone to do bad things, and runs off the stage. But then, the Fibs force everyone to dance to YMCA, Whip my Hair, Magic, and Cupid Shuffle. Then, the big Fib swallows the audience, but the Larry-Boy fights the Fib. Everyone ends up being saved, and Firework plays, and everyone is told to dance. The first act was 30 minutes, and it had a 20 minute intermission. The second act was 30 minutes. Version 2 (June 18, 2011-Present) Maid Sara hosts the show. Sara asks the audience to say "Larry Signal Power!" in order to start the show. Melinda sees an ad on TV for a Fib party, and wants to take Rainbow Fib to it. Rainbow Fib doesn't think this is a good idea. Everyone is trying to find Melinda and Rainbow Fib, who are arguing. Maid Sara tells everyone about the "Hero Lights". Everyone tries to find Melinda, but several problems appear on the way. After this, intermission starts. Melinda goes to the party. The Fib's new machine is demonstrated. Maid Sara tells the audience to watch out because the machine can controll what people do, and bad things could happen. The audience is forced to dance to YMCA, 21 Century Girl, Everybody Else, and Cupid Shuffle. The Big Fib eats Melinda, but Larry-Boy saves her. The Fib is turned small by Melinda's weapon. At the cafe, they tell everyone the story. After this, everyone celebrates Larry-Boy saving Melinda by dancing to Firework. This version was 30 minutes for the first act. It had a 20 minute intermission. The second act was 35 minutes.